revenge (hickey)
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: annabeth always, always has a plan. especially when it comes to sweet revenge. Oneshot. Percabeth, with a little bit of punk!percy.


There was peace and quiet in the Poseidon cabin, a phenomenon that doesn't occur frequently. A gentle huff and puff sounded gently from a place on the bottom bunk bed, the covers a mess and seemed to have fought with the sleeper during the night time. The sleeper, huffing and puffing, seemed to be drooling on top of a squished pillow, his hair a rat's nest. If you listened closely enough, you could almost hear the ocean waves pushing and pulling, crashing down onto the sand and then slowly retreating.

However, that peace and quiet could never have lasted.

A tap on the door slightly interrupted that peace and quiet, causing the sleeper to stir slightly in his sleep. Albeit, the peace and quiet returned shortly, for the gentle tap on the door could not disrupt the peace.

Of course, the tapper's solution was to slam their fist against the door, the sound crashing into the serenity of the cabin like an unsuspecting wave. The sleeper jumped, dried drool on one side of his mouth and wet drool on the other. He stared at the cabin door blearily, rubbing his face and wiping the drool off both sides of his mouth. He slowly stretched as he sat up, extending and flexing his muscles, yawning at the same time. As he stood up, he ruffled at his hair, feeling out the mess that was his hair and trying to straighten it as he walked to his door.

"I'm coming." He somehow managed to whisper with a raspy morning voice. Right before reaching the door he tripped slightly on his own two feet. He grunted, shaking his head a bit in a poor attempt to wake himself up as he opened the door. Before he could see the knocker, the sun focused all of its' rays directly at his eyes. He shielded his face at the intruding sunlight, not being able to see the visitor due to the harsh sunlight. "Damn you Apollo," He whispered, which provoked a gentle laugh from the knocker. Percy knew that laugh anywhere.

"Ah, to what do I owe this great pleasure of you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" Even though his voice was still raspy, you could sense the slight edge of sarcasm.

His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes, used to his theatrical attitude at this time in the morning. "You missed breakfast, Seaweed Brain. It's already 11:30."

He groaned, rubbing at his face again. As much as he hated getting up in the mornings, he really hated missing breakfast. "Is it?" He sighed, letting out gentle "fuck" as he did. Although, he was quite confused. He normally never skipped breakfast, as hard as it might be to wake up. "Why…" He trailed off, yawning. "Why am I so tired?" He continued, asking this rhetorical question to Annabeth. He put his arm down, getting slightly used to the sun's beaming light now. Annabeth stared at him, waiting for him to put the puzzle pieces together. As he looked at her, a rush of memories from last night suddenly intruded his brain. A gentle moan from the blonde princess in front of him, a pant quickly exiting her mouth as he kissed her neck. His shirt suddenly being ripped apart by two mischievous hands. He smirked slowly as he remembered the night before, rolling his lip ring.

Annabeth blushed a pretty shade of pink in front of him, quickly looking down at his bare chest then back up at him, her grey-eyed gaze hardening slightly. He recognized that look, yet it was too early in the morning for him to put too much thought into it.

"Anyways," Annabeth interrupted his train of thought, collecting herself as she continued. "Before you continue thinking about what we did last night," At this, she pointed a quick glare at him, sending him a silent warning. "I thought we could eat breakfast together." She motioned at a tray in her hands, holding a variety of breakfast food that Percy just noticed she had in her hands.

At this gesture, Percy slowly smiled, the smile twinkling his sea-green eyes. "You're a godsend, princess." He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek gently, before fully opening his cabin door and holding it in place to let her in. As she brushed past him, his senses were invaded by her unique scent of lemons which made him grin stupidly. Not even looking at him, she said: "Wipe that grin off your face, you dork." He chuckled at this.

She sat down on his bed, placing the tray in middle and motioned for him to sit down with her. He realized she had her hair down, which she never had down at this time in the morning. It was always in a ponytail or something else. Although strange to see her with her curls springing around, he chose to dismiss the fact and decided to seize the opportunity to see her with her beautiful curls let down. He scooted the tray a little bit to make him some space and plopped down on his bed, peppering her face with kisses, grabbing at her waist to pull her closer. She giggled, and his attack of kisses increased tenfold. "Stop!" She giggled, not really meaning it. "Your scruff tickles, Percy! You really need to shave." Percy, being Percy, stopped kissing her and instead rubbed his cheeks all over her face. She laughed joyfully, slightly pushing at his chest. Percy then abruptly stopped, staring at a spot on her neck. She looked at him in confusion, lifting an eyebrow.

"I gave you that last night, didn't I?" He drawled out the phrase, smirking slightly and his gaze darkening.

She rubbed at the spot, smiling slightly. "Yeah, you kind of did."

He smiled lazily and kissed her gently there, then looked into her eyes with adoration and kissed her lips. He kissed her slowly and lazily, a smile tugging at his lips. He soon stopped, smiled at her, and then slowly sat up against the bed, pulling Annabeth with him. He scooped the tray, placing it on his lap and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. He picked up a fork and cut out a piece of a pancake, carrying it to his mouth before Annabeth touched his hand, interrupting the fork's journey. He looked over at her inquisitively and suddenly gulped at the gaze Annabeth stared at him with. His Adam's apple bobbed.

"You know," She said, her voice taking a seductive turn. She traced his jaw with her finger. "We could do," She got closer to his ears "Other things instead of eating." She nibbled at his earlobe and Percy shivered, his mind turning into putty. He set the tray down and immediately starting kissing her, grabbing at her waist. She pushed him down and straddled him kissing him passionately. Percy sighed into her mouth, returning the kiss and running his hands up and down her back.

He started to kiss her jaw when Annabeth pulled back, placing a finger on his lips preventing him from continuing his actions. "Nuh-uh, Percy. It's my turn." She smirked, something he couldn't quite put his finger on hidden in her gaze, and then started kissing him all over. She kissed his jaw, his nose, his chest and then she slowly crawled up, kissing at his neck. Percy felt something suck at his skin, right below his pulse point and he groaned, pulling her tighter against him. She scooted up, kissing at his lips then pulled back, giggling.

"What's the- what's the matter." He stuttered, caught off guard.

She sucked at her fingers and Percy froze, admiring her every movement. She bent back down and whispered into his ear, "You know, everyone noticed that mark you left on my neck last night during breakfast." She nibbled at his earlobe again. "Now it's your turn." She swiftly stood up, her curls following her movement and making her look even more graceful.

Percy stammered. "Wha-what?" He scooted up on his bed, too confused and aroused to think clearly

She laughed with an almost evil edge to the sound, enjoying her moment. "Why, my dear, now you will have to deal with walking around ashamedly around the camp with a huge hickey on your neck."

Percy frowned, a silent question written on his face. This caused Annabeth to laugh, even more, walking back over to him and sitting at the edge of his bed. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.

She turned her head and pointed at the hickey on her neck. "Payback for the hickey you gave me." She grinned at him, leaning over and kissing the hickey she made on his neck. She stood up again and left his cabin, grinning belatedly the entire time.

As she closed the door, she left Percy dazed and confused, touching gently at the spot on his neck, somehow loving Annabeth even more after this occurrence.


End file.
